Fortress
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Hay personas que no necesitan ni quieren estar cerca de los demás, confinándose en una Fortaleza imaginaria. Pero, ¿Cómo enfrentaría las potenciales amenazas? ¿Se defenderá o cederá? Yaoi - Yullen


**Notas iniciales:**

¡Hola nuevamente! He vuelto con un one-shot que no tengo idea de dónde salió pero simplemente la idea llegó y me fue imposible detenerme. No tengo demasiado qué agregar si no que espero que esta blasfemia sea de su agrado.

Advierto que es algo metafórico en comparación a lo que suelo escribir, pero si no le encuentran sentido, descarguen la culpa en mi forma de expresarme.

**Disclaimer: **D. Gray Man es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura y yo sólo me aprovecho de sus creaciones para las perversiones.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fortress **

**By: Zahaki**

_Las relaciones,_ para muchos eran lazos invisibles implícitos en el simple hecho de ser un humano. Establecer pequeños grupos de diversas comunidades para entre ellos _sustentarse_ en una sociedad cambiante, enfrentar retos o incluso para llenar el vacío de la soledad que a algunos les molestaba y a otros les aterraba.

_Debilidad disfrazada…_

Esos vínculos siempre le parecieron completamente innecesarios y por si fuera poco, sumamente molestos. Él era un _exorcista_ que trabajaba bajo el mandato de la más grande autoridad religiosa y no un humano cualquiera, sobre todo _humano_. No pertenecía, ni tenía deseos de pertenecer a ningún grupo social y por eso, instintivamente había alzado inmensas barreras a su alrededor.

Las prácticas con su _katana _eran su lenguaje, el ágil balanceo de su cuerpo mientras sentía el aire abrirse por la mitad; era la danza que le calmaba y las necesarias horas de meditación, la garantía de una charla coherente con la única persona que estaba a su nivel. Él mismo.

No dudo un instante en hacer los desplantes que fuesen necesarios a los _allegados_ y mucho menos a su tutor; cuyo título paternal, nunca admitió a pesar de la insistencia de éste. Su evidente diferencia con el resto le hizo preguntarse más de una vez por su humanidad, pero al percatarse de tanta podredumbre existencial a su alrededor prefirió intentar deshacerse de ella si el requisito social estaba incluido.

O al menos así hubiera querido que se dieran las cosas…

Las emociones que manifestaba en la mayoría de las ocasiones, eran un simple reflejo o quizás un método defensivo para la _fortaleza_ imaginaria que había edificado durante varios años, tampoco era que le importase justificar sus acciones pues su trabajo era sólo destruir _akumas, _y nada más. Sus arranques de ira (bien fundamentados) al heredero de _bookman_, la manera en la que intentaba —si es que eso entraba en el diccionario de su cabeza— ignorar las demandas y comentarios de esa molesta mujer, las bromas de Daysya… todo era necesario para mantenerse al margen.

De no ser por Marie definitivamente hubiera perdido el respeto por su propia raza.

Todo eso conllevó a una rutina en la que sus muros de abstención se hicieron más fuertes. Lo único que podía ofrecer eran frases cortantes, palabras malsonantes e indiferencia. Usualmente su estado de humor se perturbaba con cualquier cosa que se relacionaban con él de manera directa e indirecta y como cita la ley: "Toda acción conlleva a una reacción", hacía uso de ésta a pesar de no tener ni la más mínima idea de quién era el chiflado que la patentó.

Amo y señor de un temperamento volátil que explotaba a cualquier provocación, vigorizando los muros de contención.

Pese a que no hubiera tenido la más mínima intención de intimar con nadie que no fuese a un duelo a muerte, siempre había suicidas dispuestos a provocarle. Cosa a la que respondía muy rápido para asegurar el bienestar de su fortaleza. Fortaleza que estaba seguro, era inquebrantable al no tener potenciales _amenazas_.

Curiosamente, un día notó ciertos cambios en su manera de pensar e intentó que no se exteriorizara (cosa que apenas logró); y la verdad, se maldijo por la desagradable explicación que su propia cabeza le confirió.

_¿Qué había cambiado a su alrededor?_

La respuesta no tardó demasiado en llegar y es que él mismo reconoció no ser un demente como para tener esos tintes de irascibilidad injustificada. No debía, no tenía por qué estar tan molesto cuando que la atención se había desviado significativamente de su persona y sus horas de soledad se habían extendido.

Y todo comenzó por la llegada de cierto enano. Frunció el ceño tan sólo con recordar ese personaje. La raíz de su creciente locura era el intruso, el novato idiota e ingenuo cuyo carácter y manera de actuar, era un verdadero dolor de bolas.

_Su "fortaleza" por primera vez, se estremecía._

Jamás había conocido a alguien tan sacrificado e irracional. El sólo hecho de ver la secuelas de su maldición le hacía perder el apetito, su voz empalagosa le daba nauseas y su total inocencia al ser tocado por Lavi y demás buscadores le irritaba al punto de hacerle doler la cabeza. Por sanidad mental, tenía que confinarse en algún sitio de la torre para liberarse de las incontenibles molestias que azotaban su cuerpo como si estuvieran sometiéndolo a latigazos.

El tiempo transcurrió y logró ignorar esos hechos al notar que había recuperado el control de los muros de su mente. La presencia del _Moyashi_ le seguía molestando y mucho, pero ahora la toleraba en gran medida.

El mando volvía a estar de su lado.

El enano canoso no sólo era un exorcista fuerte y aunque su manera benevolente de hacer las misiones le fastidiaba horriblemente, admitía que era un elemento decisivo a la hora de la batalla. No hizo falta que el otro exorcista hiciese demasiados méritos para que reconociera su fuerza, si no también, como un digno adversario.

El frenesí de sus constantes entrenamientos (convertidos en batallas) le transmitía un goce jamás experimentado y a la vez, un trance automático que le impulsaba a abalanzarse hacia su oponente con toda la presencia de su cuerpo. El hecho que fuese un _maldito_ era lo de menos; y en realidad, no le interesaba en lo absoluto tocarlo si podía asestar un buen golpe en ese cuerpecito. Quería escuchar crujir sus huesos bajo el peso de su puño, que la sangre resbalara por sus nudillos y salpicara sus rostro, que sus cuerpo empapados en sudor chocaran una y otra vez en estridentes golpes sordos intentando hacerse daño.

Las fastidiosas volteretas y los virajes del albino eran una molestia que al tiempo se transformaron en un reto. La habilidad de esquiva del menor supuso un obstáculo que le fue difícil superar, pero que en su momento, le permitió mejorar sus reflejos a la hora de cumplir con su deber.

En una ocasión, se sorprendió a sí mismo recitando «No eres tan veloz como el _Moyashi_» mientras derribaba con pasmosa agilidad a un _akuma_ que se jactaba de la misma. El caer en cuenta de sus propias palabras le hizo llegar a un nuevo estado en el que se alarmó ante el pensamiento de que el intruso había traspasado sin esfuerzo las barreras.

"¿Desde cuándo pensaba en él?, ¿desde cuándo lo halagaba?" Se reprendió una y otra vez mientras buscaba en sus cavilaciones los indicios de la inadvertida invasión.

Había pasado el tiempo y la templanza en sus pensamientos había vuelto tras numerosas horas de meditación; y también, una prudente y conveniente distancia. Las aguas volvían a su cauce.

Recibió la noticia de su muerte con rostro impertérrito a pesar de que en su cabeza las grisáceas nubes comenzaban a acumularse alrededor de sus cimientos. Amenazándolo nuevamente. Mentiría si dijera que no fue una sorpresa, una muy inesperada que debió prever a pesar de la agilidad del niño. Un niño ingenuo, cuya terquedad cobró su factura.

Regresó el recuerdo de la promesa, aquella en donde debía pronunciar _ese_ nombre con la condición de que se mantuviera con vida al menos un mes. Recordó que no había cumplido con la petición y resumiendo, determinó que quizás el idiota no era digno de ser llamado "Allen" y con ese pensamiento, quiso enterrar sus recién comprendidas emociones junto al menor.

Ahora buscaría la forma de fortalecer sus barreras de manera definitiva.

Pero todo se fue al mismísimo carajo.

Una capa blanca se ondeó resaltando dentro de la nube de humo que un estallido había provocado y de entre ella, emergió una máscara plateada que reflejó intensamente el brillo de la luna. Aquella nívea figura resaltó entre todo el charco de sangre negra producto de los caídos. Lo que él no se esperaba era que de ella, los muertos resucitaran. Porque eso era él, un muerto que había vuelto sólo para joderle.

Esa era la penitencia por sus pecados.

Incrédulo le llamó, pero como siempre, no usó su nombre. Se sintió estúpidamente débil ante el titubeo de sus cuerdas vocales que casi estallaron en una exaltación de emoción que él no había autorizado a manifestar. No previó que la oportunidad de volverle a llamar de esa manera le ocasionara una euforia inusitada que por supuesto, se guardó lo mejor que pudo pese a la cruenta guerra que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

Fue realmente satisfactorio escuchar de nuevo el tono de reproche del niñito. Afirmándole una vez más que era él.

Y en un instante, lo que había decidido enterrar se removió vorazmente en una incontrolable sacudida que agrietó los muros de sus pensamientos, quebrando las resoluciones auto-impuestas. Fue un terremoto que al no predecir, cobró una fuerza abrumadora que subyugó su lógica haciéndole aceptar lo inaceptable.

No desechó esa sensación que recorría su cuerpo junto a cada bombardeo de su corazón así que decidió liberarlas a través de una riña infantil, por ese momento, disfrutando (aunque jamás lo admitiría) de volver a los días anteriores. Sin embargo, no todo volvió a ser como antes.

Hacía un tiempo del tan afamado acontecimiento del regreso de Allen Walker y su extraña participación en el _Arca_. Artículo que estuvo en manos del enemigo durante milenios y ahora se le otorgaba a la _Orden Oscura_ por la inexplicable voluntad que el muchachito ejercía sobre ésta. Un hermoso botín de guerra si le preguntaban a él que odiaba los inconvenientes a la hora de viajar.

Pero como siempre había un inconforme…

Las cosas no mejoraron en lo absoluto luego de traerse ese peculiar objeto y las dudas sobre el niño se escuchaban en todos los rincones de la sede religiosa. Más de una vez intentó convencerse que no le importaba lo que le pasara al menor pero la sentencia fue rápidamente anulada al verse iracundo cada vez que hablaban mal del chico. Sus esfuerzos por contenerse de romper el mandamiento cada vez eran mayores. Desquitarse en la sala de entrenamientos ya no le parecía suficiente.

Las misiones se multiplicaron de manera alarmante; y aunque el _Arca_ significó una notable ventaja, la actividad no descendía por más esfuerzos que los _Sacerdotes_ dispusieran. Seguramente un desquite del _Conde Milenario_ contra el _discípulo_ que le traicionó, analizó cuando se permitió observar lo poco que coincidía con sus _compañeros, _situación que no le molestaba realmente.

Abrió los ojos con suavidad dejando que las luces de las lámparas de la sala de entrenamiento le penetraran para al poco tiempo enfocar el espacio. No alcanzaba a imaginar cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero sabía que había sido el suficiente como para recordar tantas idioteces. Chasqueó contra el paladar reprimiendo alguna muy necesaria maldición.

El meditar, sólo había empeorado su situación. Llevaba algunas semanas con una sensación de irascibilidad que no menguaba y que sólo empeoraba con los rumores que no necesitaba escuchar. Le recordaba a los primeros días en los que _conejo_ se abalanzaba descaradamente sobre el albino pero de un momento a otro dejó de darle importancia al notar que el niñato hipócrita tenía una innata facilidad de deshacer los abrazos forzados.

Claro que todo cambió con alguien que no debería formar parte del guión.

Ya no tenía _fortalezas_ que proteger pero si una amenaza, una _muy_ desagradable amenaza contra lo único seguro que quedaba en la turbulencia de sus pensamientos.

Entrando al comedor lo que vio, no mejoró su humor a pesar de que acababa de tener una lucha para controlarlo. En una de las mesas al fondo pudo ver una trenza amarilla que ¡Por Dios que deseaba cortar junto a la cabeza de su dueño! Y así acabar de antemano con la batalla que en su cabeza se había anunciado hace un tiempo.

El cuervo no era una persona molesta, de hecho era de las actitudes que más valoraba Kanda. De ser otra la circunstancia, hubiera agradecido que no le prestara atención pero el rostro de superioridad del bastardo no le dejaba un buen sabor de boca y menos la prepotencia con la que su sola presencia gritaba que tenía dominio total del "Sospechoso, Allen Walker"

Un bastardo aprovechado…

Las incontenibles ansias de degollarlo cuando se cruzaba en su camino eran cada vez más difíciles de disimular y con frustración, aceptaba que el otro no se intimidaba en lo absoluto con ninguna de sus silenciosas amenazas. Chasqueó de nuevo ante el molesto par y tras pedir su ración de comida se sentó en una mesa solitaria siendo desafortunadamente una cercana al pendejo del Howard Link y su protegido, o sea el canoso.

—Link… por favor…—escuchó al Moyashi suplicar.

Una gruesa vena serpenteó palpitando por su sien. Si mal no recordaba, al enano le había tomado demasiado tiempo tratar con confianza a los demás _exorcistas_, pero a su acosador personal ahora incluso lo llamaba por su nombre de pila sin ningún honorífico. No era posible que sólo por pasar las 24 horas con la misma persona le hiciera tenerle esa confianza, al menos no a él.

—Te he dicho que no, Walker—respondió el rubio con la impasividad acostumbrada—. Ya casi es hora de ir a la cama y has comido demasiado, no quiero tener que escuchar tus murmullos y quejas en la noche o tener que llevarte a una visita nocturna al baño.

Kanda se permitió parpadear y es que, por más que el maldito alemán se empeñara en llamarle por su apellido había una fluidez en la conversación que le hizo pensar que aquello no le molestaba de todo al albino. De hecho se atrevería a decir que la atmósfera era excesivamente familiar.

—Pero hace mucho que no me haces pastel—se quejó—. Comienzo a sospechar que sólo lo hiciste para que no me opusiera a la vigilancia y no por una verdadera muestra de amistad—refunfuñó con tono dolido.

"_Maldito manipulador…"_

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, hemos tenido mucho trabajo. No puedo dejar de lado el papeleo para complacer tus caprichos, Walker.

—Prometo dejarte la mitad, Link—prosiguió esta vez tomándole de la manga de su traje.

— ¿Por qué no le dices al cocinero que te prepare uno? —preguntó dejando de lado el plato vacío.

—Jeryy-san está muy ocupado—puntualizó mientras señalaba el movimiento del comedor. Estaba abarrotado—. Además, quiero uno de tus pasteles—replicó.

Vio al cuervo aflojar los hombros ligeramente—Muy bien—dijo finalmente—. Lo haré, pero mañana deberás trabajar sin descanso. ¿Lo comprendes, Walker?

El niñito lo celebró con un gritillo de felicidad— ¡Gracias, Link!

Todo ese espectáculo se le hizo vomitivo y sin estar demasiado dispuesto a seguírselo aguantando abandonó el recinto sin siquiera terminar de comer. Se dispuso a prepararse y meterse en la cama. Con algo de suerte, invernaría un año y no vería esos rostros durante algún tiempo.

Decidió ir a los baños comunales más alejados con la esperanza de que se encontraran solos y así fue. Dejó que el agua fría relajara su tensión la cual ni siquiera era muscular, pero aún así, pudo sentir como su molestia se disipaba progresivamente con el agua helada y la sensación de su cabello pegándose en su espalda. El masaje con el jabón fue efectivo y de un momento a otro en su rostro no había signos de molestia.

Salió del cubículo colocándose una toalla en la cintura mientras que con otra se quitaba el exceso de humedad frente al espejo.

Y en el espejo vio ese reflejo, estaba parado justo tras de él. Al que menos quería ver.

—Hump—resopló casi en modo de saludo para luego ignorarle y seguir secando su cabello.

—Ah, sólo era Kanda…—comentó más para sí mismo el enano mientras troceaba de nuevo el pastel y lo llevaba a su boca.

Se permitió observar la comisura de sus labios la cual era un desastre bañado en una sustancia pegajosa de color rosa; pero por algún motivo, el asiático lo observaba con cierto interés a través del cristal.

— ¿Quieres? —le preguntó el pequeño idiota observándole con curiosidad.

No entendía a qué se debía ese tipo de ofrecimiento cuando que todos sabían que no era afecto al dulce precisamente. Hizo una mueca de repudio.

—Aleja esa porquería de mí.

Allen volvió a verle confundido—Pensé que querías—dijo el menor descolocándolo. Allen ladeó la cabeza con expresión dubitativa—. Como estabas viéndome...

¡¿Qué carajos?! ¿¡Cuándo había hecho semejante aberración?!

Él no tenía nada que ver del _Moyashi, _de hecho le urgía dejar de verle y mucho más si comía de esa manera tan maleducada y ¡Por Dios! ¡Era un baño! ¡Un jodido baño y el niño comiendo una tarta de fresa como si estuviera en el comedor! Obviamente había alguien medio trastocado y Kanda se sintió aliviado infinitamente de no ser él.

— ¿Quién querría verte? — Preguntó agriamente— Además, es difícil ignorar tu manera de comer y más si es en un baño.

Allen hizo un gesto de comprensión mostrándose aparentemente satisfecho con la explicación y Kanda desvió la mirada irritado consigo mismo mientras seguía pasando la toalla de manera frenética por su cabeza.

—Oh, sólo estaba comiéndome este último trozo para lavarme los dientes—explicó el menor con tranquilidad mientras se llevaba la mano al estómago acariciándolo con un par de golpecitos—, pero no creo que pueda terminarlo—rió tontamente llevando su mano a la cabeza con un gesto ligeramente avergonzado.

Fingió sorpresa— ¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que es preocupante, _Moyashi_! —ironizó con un tono lo suficientemente jovial que incluso a él le extrañó. ¿Desde cuándo atendía a ese tipo de contestaciones? Se irritó consigo de nuevo pero a Allen pareció importarle más el mote.

—Es Allen ¿Por qué no puedes comprenderlo, retrasado?

—Un _moyashi_ es un _moyashi_—explicó encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese una respuesta muy obvia.

—Pero qué argumento tan convincente, Kanda—dijo sarcástico—en serio, ¿no te gustaría ser General y enseñar a la nueva generación el camino del _Exorcista_? Estoy seguro que los convertirías en discípulos come soba intachables.

Una vena se formó en su sien y otras partes.

— ¡Seguramente tú lo harías mejor! —respondió alzando la voz y la barbilla en pose prepotente acercándose al menor—. Estoy seguro que tú lo único que harías sería tragar mientras los demás hacen todo por ti y el inútil de tu _Inspector_ seguramente sólo podría dar clases de repostería o enseñar lamerle las botas al cabrón de Lvellie.

— ¡No metas a Link en esta discusión!

— ¿Te duele que defienda al afeminado de tu niñera?

— ¡Link no es ningún afeminado, BaKanda!

—Cierto—admitió. Sentía sus venas palpitar en adrenalina y movía la boca antes de que su cerebro trabajara—, tú lo eres más. Seguramente eres la mujer de la _jodida _relación.

—…

—…

Un profundo silencio se formó. Le vio sonrojarse vivazmente y sólo hasta ese punto pudo considerar las palabras que había pronunciado tan a la ligera. No tenía cómo romper ese silencio y tampoco sabía por qué lo había soltado así sin más. Desde hacía un tiempo, pensaba que el _Moyashi_ incluso era demasiado femenino para tratarse de un adolescente andrógino y que hacía tener pensamientos morbosos a más de uno en esa congregación de hipócritas.

_¿Por qué no habría de cobrar el premio mayor el Inspector bastardo?_

_¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?_

_¿Por qué no le decía nada?_

El responderse esas preguntas sólo hizo que su irritación aumentara como nunca antes había pasado. El silencio era más que una asquerosa confirmación que le hacía hervir la sangre en su mayor punto de ebullición como pocas veces había experimentado y no estaba dispuesto a enterarse de más cosas cuando que había decidido enterrar esas jodidas sensaciones desde hace algún tiempo. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla obligándose a callar.

— ¡Tsk!

No pretendía quedarse allí viendo como el otro intentaba ocultar lo obvio y menos como su enajenación tenía el poco autocontrol (que por su reputación aún conservaba) pendiendo de un hilo.

— ¡Kanda! —le llamó el de cabellos canos cuando apenas se disponía a avanzar de vuelta al cubículo para colocarse el pantalón, pero repentinamente sintió como caía dentro de la cabina con un peso adicional— ¡Lo estás malinterpretando! ¡Entre Link y yo no hay ese tipo de relación!

Poco tiempo le bastó para asimilar esas palabras. Lo que le tenía fuera de sí era el afán del menor por aclararlo a pesar de que el hecho de sentirse _aliviado,_ le distraía un poco de la actual situación. No obstante, entendía perfectamente que no era merecedor de una explicación tan vehemente y mentiría si dijera que esa actitud no le importaba; y el reconocerlo, sólo empeoraba la agitación de sus muros caídos.

Chasqueó irritado. No quería que nada innecesario moviera su ser aunque poco podía hacer precisamente en _esas_ condiciones. Iba a lanzarlo a un extremo para que no se notara que la postura actual estaba provocándolo pero justo antes de que pudiera emitir reproche alguno fue Allen quien se disculpó.

Su rostro molesto dio paso a uno de confusión y comenzó a bajar lentamente su mirada hasta encontrarse con la razón de la palidez del otro. Esa tarta que le fue ofrecida y que aún no había sido degustada, estaba completamente esparcida en su pecho. Tardó un poco más en procesar que aquello no era bueno para su autocontrol, aunque todo eso fue excluido. Allen extrajo un pañuelo y comenzaba a limpiar torpemente su pecho aún sentado muy cómodamente _allí._

Ahogó un gruñido al sentir la estimulación de su pecho y otras partes, aquello no era sencillo de ignorar y más cuando había fantaseado algunas veces con una escena similar. No se sentía nada mal en lo absoluto y se obligó a callar para no insinuarle que en vez de ese pañuelo, usara mejor su lengua y aquella visión sólo empeoró las cosas haciéndolo incontrolable. Cerró con fuerza sus manos, conteniéndose. Poco podía hacer para ocultar el resultado de aquella situación.

Apretó la mandíbula. Debía controlarse aunque no quisiera.

—Moyashi…

Quiso reprenderle para que notara que aquello no era bueno pero ahora Allen había subido la mirada y le veía con confusión. ¡Perfecto! Provocado por un idiota que no se entera de que alza su lívido a peligrosos niveles.

—Bájate…—ordenó a pesar de que la decepción se hizo presente en sus labios al sentir que aquel peso que dudaba no hubiera notado su excitación, le abandonaba.

Respiró profundamente, calmando con mucha dificultad la llamarada de su interior. El otro se limitó a girar la cabeza aunque desde ese ángulo Kanda podía ver perfectamente sus mejillas encendidas.

¡Claro que se había dado cuenta! Eso, o era un idiota que apenas y se daba cuenta de cómo estuvieron unos segundos atrás y aunque no le importaba colocarse en evidencia no podía evitar que la curiosidad le invadiera al ver que el otro no emprendía la retirada.

— ¡Auch! —el quejido del menor atrajo su atención. Se había cortado la mano con los restos del plato donde traía la tarta. No era mucho pero podía verle apretándola con mucha fuerza para evitar la inusual hemorragia, la cantidad era algo exagerada.

— Tsk, déjame ver—dijo a pesar de que le tomó la muñeca (sin delicadeza alguna) e ignorando los quejidos del otro que ya comenzaba a lloriquear por su brusquedad.

Tuvo la intención de usar el paño con el que secó sus cabellos para limpiar la sangre y comprobar la herida pero Allen le detuvo con ímpetu a pesar de su evidente dolor.

— ¡No, Kanda! No uses tu toalla.

—Tsk. ¿Y qué pretendes qué haga? ¿Qué vea cómo te desangras? —Allen palideció y él sonrió victorioso aunque siempre se preguntaba cómo un niño de 16 años aún se le perturbaba con ese tipo de comentarios. Bueno, era un niño y no se refería sólo en edad.

—Pero aún así… sería una lástima que la mancharas…—dijo intentando encontrar un argumento válido pero con la profesión que ambos desempeñaban se le hacía un tanto absurda. Enarcó una ceja viéndole con recelo.

Dejó la tela a un lado, pero posó la mano sobre la herida inspeccionando que no tuviera ningún pedazo de cerámica incrustado y la idea mal sana se apoderó de su cabeza acercando la mano a sus labios. Degustó de aquel sabor metálico del _Moyashi_ mientras que entre sus hebras negras ligeramente alborotadas, veía los gestos de incredulidad. El menor se quedó hecho un témpano de hielo con la expresión nula.

Su lengua se paseó con inusual tranquilidad alrededor de la herida, limpiando cuidadosamente y cuando se sintió satisfecho finalizó deslizándose entre sus alargados dedos. Suavizó la presión y el inglés retrajo el brazo ocultando su mano herida con la de su inocencia aunque no de la manera despavorida que él se había esperado.

— ¿P-por qué hiciste eso…? —logró articular apenas en un susurro.

La verdad, no tenía una respuesta para aquella pregunta. Decir un "me dio la gana" o quizás un "había que limpiar la herida" eran respuestas bastante acordes a él, pero decidió dejarla en sus pensamientos apagándolos momentáneamente para ir al siguiente paso. Sin la represión de las imágenes de las ruinas de su fortaleza destruida en su cabeza.

Le acechó apenas acercándose para arrinconarlo contra la pared lateral de cubículo.

— ¿K-kan…-

La pregunta no fue finalizada y la respuesta de su voz tampoco. La cuerda que sujetaba su autocontrol se rompió y éste se perdió en la turbulencia de la excitación que le abrazaba. No era su culpa, había sido la del _Moyashi_ por ser tan _moyashi._ Era la única explicación que justificaba la manera en la que sin darle oportunidad de nada, saboreaba sus labios de manera salvaje.

El otro que apenas procesaba lo que pasaba le sostuvo de sus hombros desnudos y aunque las uñas de su inocencia se clavaron un poco no se reprimió el buscar el cálido interior que anhelaba _casi_ con desespero. Encontrándose con la textura aterciopelada, restregándose contra ésta una y otra vez cuando tuvo la oportunidad. El sabor a dulce le invadió y aunque usualmente hubiera tenido un par de arcadas por eso, de los labios del enano sabía ridículamente bien.

Se separó. Sus ojos contemplaron con fascinación y morbo como el rastro de su saliva deslizaba desde sus labios entreabiertos hasta su barbilla y aquella visión fue poco más de lo que podía soportar. Letalmente tentadora incluso para él.

—Me has causado muchos problemas _Moyashi_…—susurró una vez se acercó a su oído para luego dar una larga y provocativa lamida por su hélix. Le sintió temblar para su satisfacción y decidió seguir hasta que aquello fuese inaguantable por ambas partes. De cualquier forma, estaba obteniendo buenas respuestas—Es hora de que pagues.

—N-no sé de qué me hablas…—dijo el otro y su agitación era incluso más innegable que la de Kanda, era claro que hacía un significativo esfuerzo por organizar las sílabas para que salieran frases coherentes— No entiendo por qué ha-

Lo último murió en un gemido cuando el mayor posó una mano en el miembro de Allen sobre la ropa, haciendo una ligera presión y moviéndose lenta pero constantemente. Para su enaltecimiento, estaba bastante emocionado. El idiota llevó las manos a su boca, completamente avergonzado mientras apretaba los párpados con fuerza y negaba enérgicamente.

—Exactamente, _Moyashi_—aceptó sin retirar su mano de allí y aumentando los movimientos por el placer de verle retorcerse ante sus caricias las cuales cobraban algo de vigor, extasiado por las imágenes que el chico le ofrecía —. Tienes a más de uno fantaseando contigo y tú ni te enteras. Eres un imbécil que no se da cuenta de que todos se acercan a ti con segundas intenciones y tú se lo permites ¡Maldita sea!

Retiró su mano en un brusco movimiento sin saber exactamente por qué se había exaltado de esa manera, sin saber por qué se había irritado y por qué se lo había dicho cuando que tenía la situación servida en bandeja de plata. Allen no necesitaba saber aquello de su boca, se suponía que debía darse cuenta y alejarlos como lo había hecho con él. Porque no, nunca admitiría que lo que más le hastiaba era que todos tuvieran acceso a ese niño, todos menos él. Primero se comía la lengua él mismo antes de aceptar algo tan asquerosamente ridículo.

— ¿Estás celoso…?

Tanto su cuello como su cara dolieron ante el abrupto movimiento para enfocar al _Moyashi_. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Aquello sinceramente no era posible, sólo le molestaba que el enano fuese tan idiota y no se diera cuenta de las cosas, era imposible que alguien como él tuviera celos, por no decir ridículo.

— ¡Estás celoso! ¡Por eso dijiste lo de Link! —Y no era una pregunta si no, una afirmación.

Kanda le miró furioso y es que no sólo esas palabras eran absurdas si no que aquella expresión de satisfacción le daban unas ganas incontenibles de partirle la cara nada más para sentir realzar lo que quedaba de su orgullo.

Se estaba burlando de él.

Llevó sus nudillos a las sienes del menor para comenzar a aplicar presión y no, no se contuvo ni un poco hasta satisfacerse tras escuchar los quejidos, gritillos e insultos del otro. Le saldría muy caro su atrevimiento.

_Muy caro._

— ¡Ya déjame, imbécil! ¡Eso duele!

—Esa es la idea, enano.

— ¡No soy enano, aún estoy en crecimiento!

Le dejó ir cuando el mohín infantil se hizo presente. No entendía aún cómo podían seguir peleándose de esa manera a pesar del nada sano abordaje que había hecho momentos atrás. Siempre se había contenido evitando alejarle aún más; porque aunque no lo admitiera, se recreaba con esas interminables peleas. Pero ahí le veía todo enfurruñado recitando maldiciones hacia su persona con la efusividad de siempre.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, fue Allen quien lo rompió—No te preocupes Bakanda—le miró extrañado ¿Preocuparse de qué? El menor continuó—. Tú eres el único al que le permitiría _esas_ cosas.

Hizo acopio de todos sus años de indiferencia hacia los demás para conservar la impasibilidad en su rostro. Evitando que se desencajara en una expresión indigna de sorpresa y conmoción.

Que su barrera estuviese destruida no significaba que dejara de ser Yû Kanda

Agradeció que el otro estuviera lo suficientemente avergonzado como para no atreverse a mirarle, y desde allí, podía ver sus mejillas del rojo más vivo que había contemplado. Allen le regaló una sonrisa y eso hizo que todas las imágenes de su cabeza que aún luchaban por mantener su cordura y levantar barreras, se perdieran definitivamente.

—Una confesión adorable—ironizó una vez recuperó la compostura—. Muy digna de una damita a pesar de lo implícito.

— ¡Que no soy una damita, maldito afeminado!

Kanda sonrió con altivez dado por sentado que realmente el enano se había sincerado con él. Le alzó por la barbilla con cuidado para posar sus labios en respuesta. Y en confirmación, el menor cerró lentamente los ojos correspondiendo con mucha suavidad mientras inclinaba su rostro para ir profundizando aquella unión que se iba intensificando. Por algún motivo, se sintió algo estúpido pero bien consigo mismo.

Ese niño definitivamente andaba por allí contagiando a todos de una pandemia llamada "Estupidez"

Una vez separados. Allen le sonrió ampliamente y se escondió en su pecho cosa que le hizo dar un vuelco en sus entrañas. No tenía idea de qué seguía ¿acaso eso era una invitación a desnudarle? ¿O simplemente quería unas palmaditas? Su mano se movió con duda hasta los cabellos del otro para acariciarlos con torpe delicadeza. No era como si tuviera demasiados ánimos de analizar y tomárselo con calma, no cuando tenía una erección latente y con-permiso-de-ser-atendida. ¡Oh, sí! Dolía mucho y esa cercanía no la mejoraba en lo absoluto.

Se volvió a acercar a su oído— ¿Resolveremos los _problemas_? —se dispuso a preguntar y Allen aún sin verle asintió tímidamente para luego deslizar los dedos de su mano cortada por su pecho desnudo haciéndole vibrar de manera casi imperceptible. Deshizo el ridículo lazo y de inmediato, comenzó a desabrochar su chaleco dejando a la vista la nívea y atrayente piel de la cual se encargaría de colocarle un visible sello contra-inspectores-bastardos.

Un par de horas más tarde…

Howard Link caminaba con un rostro ligeramente suspicaz por todos los pasillos de la _Orden_ _Oscura_. No tenía idea de cómo justificaría semejante descuido a pesar de que éste fue por asuntos oficiales de la _Orden_.

Sabía perfectamente que Allen Walker no era un chico tan imprudente en su actual condición bajo la amenaza de dejar de ser exorcista, incluso podía decir, que el menor había madurado un poco. Sólo un poco.

Era una realidad que a alguien como él le costaba pasar desapercibida, pero aún así, sus años de _Cuervo_ le impedían confiarse demasiado a sabiendas de la personalidad cambiante de este chico y de la que muchos parecían no darse cuenta. Mantuvo el rostro serio por todo el trayecto, ya había revisado la Cafetería, el Departamento Científico y la Biblioteca de dónde tuvo que huir; literalmente hablando, de las preguntas del _bookman _junior y su empeño en llamarle Dos-Puntos.

Ahora se dirigía a los baños del segundo nivel. Repentinamente, había recordado que el chico cuando estaba solo no le gustaba bañarse en los baños comunales cerca del comedor porque usualmente estaban concurridos. Por el contrario los otros, estaban más retirados y la mayoría los evitaba temiendo encontrarse con aquel exorcista asiático al que muchos temían aunque a él no le quedaba precisamente clara la razón.

Simplemente era un niñito malcriado.

Se permitió rodar los ojos dejando de lado su gesto indescifrable. Comprendía que los exorcistas eran la pieza clave para la guerra pero había ciertas consideraciones que sinceramente, no entraban en contexto. Aceleró la caminata sin deshacer su recto andar con la manos tras su espalda. Debía apresurarse si no quería hacer un reporte innecesario de las horas vacías en la vigilancia de Walker.

Ya había pautado mentalmente cómo cerraría el informe del día cuando cerca de los baños comunales venían caminando un par que usualmente se les veía congeniar sólo en la sala de entrenamientos. Puede que la situación fuese rara para mucho pero Link se detuvo y permaneció con la misma expresión como si aquello no era realmente extraño. Su capacidad de reacción se vio ligeramente aturdida al ver que el moreno ayudaba a caminar al albino. Enarcó una ceja.

—L-Link… —titubeó Allen y él, enarcó la ceja restante.

— ¿Te heriste, Walker? —preguntó desviando la mirada hacia la mano vendada de una manera un poco primitiva. Dirigió su vista al samurái que parecía buscar algo hacia la izquierda aunque no le quedó muy claro qué pudiese tener la pared que fuese tan interesante.

El menor comenzó a relatar una historia bastante elaborada con respecto a la tarta que había hecho hace unas horas, del plato, del agua, del jabón, de la caída, de sus caderas, que le dolía el muslo, el Tendón de _Aquiles_ y muchas cosas más a las que decidió ensordecer sus oídos mientras fingía un serio interés. De cualquier manera, nada de eso era relevante para su informe.

Volvió a mirar al otro _exorcista_.

— ¡Y Kanda me ayudó! —agregó en un tono un poco más alto de lo que había relatado lo anterior.

—Tsk.

Ignoró todas las señales que ponían en tela de juicio esa historia. Eso era algo que ya había previsto hace mucho tiempo, tanto que, le había extrañado lo tardío al notar que las peleas eran forzadas de una parte y la otra, muy evidentes se atrevería a decir. No obstante, no podía permitir que aquello interfiriera con su labor.

—La próxima vez que ocurra algo debes buscarme inmediatamente, Walker—reprendió con su tono severamente usual.

— ¿Qué parte no entiendes de que el imbécil se lastimó y no podía buscarte? —le dijo el japonés agriamente viéndole con el enojo de siempre desde que empezó a vigilar a Allen Walker. No cambió su expresión— A ti es a quien corresponde vigilarle, capaz y por idiota se mate en tu turno.

— ¡Oye! ¡Aún sigo aquí! —intervino el inglés indignado.

—En ese caso, Kanda Yû, debiste contactarme por el transmisor—respondió Link ignorando al inglés.

—Tsk.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes. Él con su gesto serio y el otro como si quisiera fulminarlo.

—Nos vamos, Walker. Kanda Yû, a partir de aquí, yo me encargo.

—No Link, en verdad no es necesario—dijo el menor intentando ponerse de pie inútilmente tras separarse de Kanda dando por resultado una casi caída que para su sorpresa el otro detuvo.

—Tsk. Como jodes—dijo el japonés cargándolo sobre sus hombros sin prestar atención a las quejas sobre lo humillado que se sentía el otro por ser visto así por el Inspector y cualquier otra persona—. ¡Cierra la boca! Mientras más rápido te lleve, más rápido podré irme a dormir.

—Maldito BaKanda…—murmuró el de cabellos plateados sintiéndose humillado.

Howard Link con su rostro serio y postura recta avanzó un par de metros tras los otros haciendo oídos sordos a la larga lista de ofensas que el japonés le dedicaba al inglés y que éste le devolvía en mucho menor medida, halándole de vez en cuando el cabello y pataleando al aire a pesar de que el movimiento le causaba un dolor que poco podía disimular.

Y así, presenció otra pelea infantilmente forzada a pesar de que él lo consideraba completamente innecesario. Ya conocía las bases de aquel teatro antes que los propios protagonistas.

Siempre había pensado que Allen Walker era un niño, pero ahora que veía con atención esa escena, Kanda Yû le parecía más niño aún al llevarse al menor consigo dentro de la _infranqueable fortaleza_.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Reconozco que el final ha sido bastante extraño, pero en parte quería dar a entender que Kanda (muy a su manera) seguía siendo amo y señor de un castillo (toda soñadora ella) y con su Moyashi de princesa. Ok, no.

Sé que no tiene demasiado sentido, pero bueh, uno puede pecar de vez en cuando para dar rienda suelta a las fantasías.

Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
